Terpenes are a diverse family of compounds with carbon skeletons composed of five carbon isopentyl (isoprene) units. Terpenes are derived form natural sources such as citrus and pine oils, and are generally considered biodegradable. Common forms of terpenes are d-limonene and α-pinene. Terpenes are classified according to the number of carbon atoms, in units of ten. A terpene with ten carbon atoms is called a monoterpene, one with twenty carbon atoms is a diterpene, and so on.
Various forms of monoterpenes are shown in FIG. 1. These compounds are commercially available. The monterpenes perillyl alcohol (POH) and perillyl aldehyde (PCO) are both derived from the d-limonene structure. POH is formed by the oxidization of carbon number seven (7), i.e., substitution of hydrogen by a hydroxyl group. PCO is formed by the further oxidization of that carbon, i.e., further substitution of hydrogen by another bond to oxygen.
Fungi, bacteria, and yeast, each may be found in a wide variety of species. While some species serve beneficial purposes, others can cause infections, illnesses, and diseases in humans. For example, Escherichia Coli, a bacteria, is one of the major causes of urinary tract infections as well as diarrhea, sepsis, and meningitis. Pseudonoma aeruginosa is another well-known pathogen that causes infections in wounds and burns. The various species of bacteria respond differently to different treatments.
In medical applications, a treating physician may test for specific bacteria, fungi or yeast. Once identified, the physician may prescribe treatment specific to the microbe causing the illness. Nevertheless, certain treatments do not provide such clinical identification of the microbe. For example, over-the-counter drugs administered without the aid of a physician are generally applied without specific knowledge of the infecting microbe. Such applications require a composition that acts against a wide variety of infections. POH provides relatively effective treatment against bacteria and yeast. Its effectiveness against fungi, however, is limited.